I Still
by Beayuu
Summary: “And I don’t love you!”Draco malfoy screamed at the face of Hermione granger
1. Story about them

_Disclaimer: I don't own  
Author notes: another one shot! Haha! I just love writing one shot anyway, this story I was listening to I still… by Backstreet Boys and it hit me that writing a story out of it is possible.. so erh.. comments?_

* * *

_-Flash Back –_

"And I don't love you!"

Draco malfoy screamed at the face of Hermione granger in front of the fire place at the head's compartment, the fire crackled softy and the she looked at him with hated in her honey-brown eyes she looked at the bracelet in sliver on her wrist , sadly she took it off and flung it on the floor with anger , running off to the Gryffindor common room with tears in her eyes…

"now what I have done?" Draco mumbled to himself , running his fingers through his blond hair

it's the last day of hogwarts, and Draco and Hermione has been dating for 3 months, they enjoyed every moment but they kept their dating relationship low key and when Pansy Parkinson found out that her _'darling'_ Draco is dating that filthy mudblood, she bust and told the cold blooded Lucius Malfoy, and he threatened to kill Hermione if he continue to date her and the only thing he can do is to lie…

_-End of flash back –_

and now was 3 years after they graduated from hogwarts , Lucius Malfoy have been killed by Harry potter and his friends, of cause Draco don't hate Harry due to the fact that he hated his father , and now his free , free from loving whoever he really want, not force to married, not forced to become a death eater it was near thing though, but when he was about receive the death mark, the golden trio broken in, but without Hermione.they killed everyone there, and was about tohim.. Harry let him off...

Draco even asked harry and ron about Hermione, but they just shook their head and replied that they have lost contact with her since they were graduated from hogwarts.. he stared into the fire and remembered the days that Hermione and him enjoyed together, when they are having snow ball fight , when they dance in a muggle club.. and when they kissed under the mistoe _(sp?)_ the smile.. the eyes…the lips… he missed everything about Hermione … what happen to her? Did she changed? What is she doing this very moment when he was thinking of her? Is she married? Is she still the book-worm that he know? Many Different questions flashed across his mind .. he walked towards his room and open a chest box reveling a sliver bracelet , he took it out and felt tears stung into his eyes . why did she threw the bracelet away? Didn't she want to remember me? He asked himself holding the bracelet in death gripwithwarm tearsrolling down his cheek..how could she hurt him like this? – oh I forgot.. I hurt her first..

" Draco my dear I arranged a meeting with a girl that you might like .." entered Narcissa with a swift of her robes into his room in her wands was held a stack of papers..

"I'm not going.. how many times I must say ?" He flared up , putting back the precious bracelet which contains many memories of his love " i want to love who i really want.."

"But Draco.. if your 23 years old now.. don't you think that your getting old to marry?" she reasoned

"No.. if the bride isn't her.. I won't marry I would rather be alone in this world.." was the reply walking out the door.

Narcissa quickly chased after him to the living, pulling him down on the sofa trying to have a poper conversation before he flared up again...

"and who is this girl you referring to?"

" Her name is… I can't tell you, you would kill me if I do.." he turn away walking back to his room

"just say Draco… I promise I won't kill you… I will approve your relationship.." she assured

Draco stood still.. if her mother approved of his relationship, he could date her again, explain every single thing that really happened to him, and maybe.. maybe he got chance... a chance of loving her..kissing her... enjoying moments together like last last 3 years before, but this time... there's no one could stop him ...

"her name is…. Hermione Ann Granger.."

"you mean Hermione? Oh sweety.. she's the girl who you are meeting today…" she said pushing a stack of papers of hermione's information .

"what? are you serious?" he asked wtih eyes jumped with joy, snatching away the stack of paper.

Indeed.. it was Hermione Granger

* * *

Lyrics :

**"I Still..."**

_Who are you now?  
Are you still the same  
Or did you change somehow?  
What do you do  
At this very moment when I think of you?  
And when I'm looking back  
How we were young and stupid  
Do you remember that?  
Baby_

_No matter how I fight it  
Can't deny it  
Just can't let you go_

_I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you  
Like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you_

_Now look at me  
Instead of moving on, I refuse to see  
That I keep coming back  
And I'm stuck in a moment  
That wasn't meant to last (to last)_

_I've tried to fight it  
Can't deny it  
You don't even know_

_That I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you  
Like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you_

_Ohhhh  
Wish I could find you  
Just like you found me  
Then I would never let you go (without you)_

_Though everything's been said and done (yeah)  
I still feel you (I still feel you)  
Like I'm right beside you (like I'm right beside you)  
But still no (still no word) word from you

* * *

Review Review Review!i know it's short.. (sighh) i can't seem to extand it longer.. _


	2. The Meeting

_Disclaimer: don't own  
Author notes: ya ya ya! I have another chapter! Please_ REVIEW!

'_Show me a reason  
Give me a sign  
Tell me the way we for out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight?  
we will find.. the answer to our life'  
- **Backstreet boys** – **Answer to our life** – Black And Blue_

* * *

"Out of all the guys, why in the hell do you want me to meet that _dreadful_ MALFOY?" Hermione screamed questioning her parents

Bloody hell! Of all times! Of all guys! Of all days! Why Draco malfoy? Why now? Why today! That parents of mine always make decision without asking the person who is involve in ! Geez! All this time I tried to escape from him and now my own parents have dragged me back to him! Why is this happening to me? She thought desperately

"Im sorry Hermione but.. Mrs Malfoy was that if you don't go to meet him.. something might happen to Draco.. " they reason nervously trying to turn that stubborn girl's mind

"Draco malfoy? Something might happen? Ya _right.._ the only thing is going to happen is I'm not going to meet him and that's that!" She said with each word dripping with Sarcasm

"what? Hermione! His mother said that he has been skipping on meals since that day you broke up with him!"

"Pha! As if! It's been 3 years now and if he really skip meals since the day I broke up with him he will be .. be.. skeletons! Narcissa is really being drama " she scoffed

"don't blame mrs malfoy I made up that lie.." her mother confessed

Hermione shot her a '_what?-what-for?"_ look and walked towards the door , no she is not going to see that brat , the pure blood, the stink ass bastard.. Who broke her heart so much…

"**HERMIONE ANN GRANGER! YOU BETTER GO MEET THIS.. MALFOY GUY OR YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!"** her father bellowed

"For god sakes! Im already 21!" was the comeback

* * *

"Looking good! Im betty and you are..?" she batted her eyes at him as he walk pass , circling her fingers at his chest

"Im attached and keep your hands off me slut" he spat in disgust, pushing her away and continue his way towards the high-class restaurant, why does she sounds like pansy? he was wearing a white tux with his hair flop down, he was Draco malfoy , entering the restaurant, ignoring the flirty waitress, he walked towards the VIP room that his mother booked

"Hermione.. _Please _come.." he begged silently , drumming his fingers at the table..

after hours of waiting and begging silently, Hermione granger still didn't turn up, he banged his fist on the table pushing the chair away with anger, storming out of the restaurant

"Hermione Ann granger.. you don't come to me, I'll come to you.." he cursed as he board a yellow cab (thank god it's a man!) directing him the way to hermione's house..

After minutes Draco arrived at Hatlein beaverboards Road (made up! A/n) he looked around the house.. this place haven't change since he saw the picture that Hermione sent 2 years before during summer holidays he thought ,

_Knock knock knock!_

"Who's there?" a woman yelled through the door.. "Wait a min.! I'll be there!"

_Hermione…_

The door clicked open revealing a very changed Hermione.. Instead of the fuzzy brown hair there was a black slick shinny hair in it's replace, instead of bucktooth there was a proper teeth in replace.. It was a beautiful her… without thinking Draco quickly hugged her tightly with tears stinging his eyes..

"_Malfoy_ get off me!" she shoved him away giving him a cold stare

"Hermione i…"

"get **out**!" she yelled pointing at the door

"Hermione! I –"

"**GET OUT! I SAID GET OUT!"**

"Hermione.. Let me explain!"

"Explain what! Explain how happy you are after your dumped me! A explain who you gave that fucking bracelet to some other whores!"

"NO! it wasn't like this! I tried to save your life from my father! My father threaten that if I keep on dating you , you will die! I have no choice but you lie to you!"

"than you should have tell me.. Instead of lying to me " she said looking down on the floor

"Im sorry Hermione.. Please forgive me.." he said desperately

"Are you a death eater?"

"Hell no!" he exclaimed, rolling up his sleeves showing a clean skin with no marks on

" Please forgive me.. we can be last time.. This time we can be together.. No threatening father.. No dark lords.."

"I.."

she looked into his sliver eyes it was like a pool of mercury (_stupid but I dunno what to write A.N_) there is so much… desperation.. Sadness … misery in it.. they lean closer… sealing a passion kiss… and they lived happily ever after ..that's what I wish to write but Im evil.. _Whaha_!

"But Im married.." she said , giving way , there stood a guy behind him.

"Draco.. this is Kelvin my husband.. and Kelvin.. this is Draco.. my friend." She said sadly

Draco looked at her with pain is his eyes.. tears stinging into his eyes, all this time he is waiting for her .. but she gave up waiting for him… he gave her the cold treatment and walk out of her door, slamming the door close..

* * *

okay okay.. im back with chapter two.. reviews.. do u think that i have to countiue? **REVIEWS AND SUSGESTION!**

_Written at:  
Thursday  
November 24 2005  
1.57PM_


	3. Shocked

Disclaimer: FOR GOD SAKES! DON'T OWN MAN!  
author's note: OMG! I updated! Okay this is short cause I want to leave a CLIFFY! _EVIL LAUGHTER _. enjoy!

**Written on : Wednesday June 07 2006**

**Chapter 3- shocked

* * *

**

If Draco malfoy didn't come knocking on Hermione granger's front door that fateful day, she would not find herself sobbing badly at the kitchen table with tissues in her hand. She was in a terrible mess, hair messed up, face wet and sticky with tears, tissues crunched up into balls thrown everywhere. It wasn't like her , she always had a place for everything but instead the kitchen table was in a horrible mess, but if compared to Hermione, the table is nothing. When your old flame come back knocking on the door , wanting a patch up and you want it badly but you refused, you will get what is she feeling right now – bitterness,

"Why!" Hermione moaned out in sobs to Kelvin

"Why what honey?" he replied apparently he does not understand her.

"Why must he come back and ruin my life!" she sobbed out in bigger tears while throwing a ball of tissue aside

"I don't understand you honey but- oh hold on let me answer this call " he stopped and flipped out his Nokia cellular that is ringing repeatedly getting louder by the second. Glancing at the Caller ID, he let out a sigh

"Hello , yes this is Kelvin, No you can't have clams at the wedding, WHY! You asked me WHY? You know very well that Hermione is allergic to clams! Yes back to prawns! What now! Are you crazy! Agghh, all right FINE. See you later" he snapped into the phone

"Pathetics I can't just leave them alone for awhile! Hey Hermione, you mind if I step over to the wedding place for a while?"

Is not that Hermione did not want him to go, but he looked really pissed as if someone had let a dog into his house and ripped all his clothes that Hermione thought that he would be better off over there, she shook her head and chocked out a "don't worry about me " phrase adding in a " I won't commit suicide". Kelvin gave her a look that says "you better don't" and walked off, pressing the buttons on his cellular, screaming into it that he could be head a few miles away. Hermione can't help but to roll her eyes at the retreating back of Kelvin.

While Hermione rolled he eyes at Kelvin, Draco malfoy found a tear rolling down his pale cheeks with his back leaned on the wall beside hermione's house very near the garbage, he wiped it off with the back of his hand and caught sight of Kelvin walking out of the door screaming away. Wrath filled into him as he watches Kelvin walking, not thinking, he ran into him and chocked him with his left hand and his right fist raised up. _How dare he, how dare he steal my girl_, he thought ferociously, his gray eyes pierced into the horrifying eyes of Kelvin. His fist rose closer towards kevin's face and chocking him more roughly

"don't.. hit me.." Kelvin chocked out looking at him with fear.

"Give me a reason not to" Draco snarled out dangerously

"Hermione.. is .. is..still.. still.. loves you…" He continued to chock, his face turned red and he gasped for air.

* * *

short. kill me. review please ) CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY! Dance around


End file.
